Bye Bye Bye
by KennyIsFreakinAwesome
Summary: "No Courtney, I know what I did was wrong, just give me another chance." I laughed at that. "Another chance, you want another chance! Duncan I gave you many other chances, you blew them all, you broke my heart. Sqeal to 'I Want You Back' Songfic! ONE-SHOT


**Squeal to 'I Want You Back'. I felt like making one.**

**Song- Bye Bye Bye**

**Artist- N Sync**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

_(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh.._

I was sitting at home, while Jay was at work and I heard a knock on the door. Ugh, what more do people want. I opened it and it was... Duncan. I was about ready to slam the door on his face when he said something that stopped me.

"I want you back." He said. I stopped my every movement. I was stunned...

_I'm doin' this tonight,_  
_You're probably gonna start a fight._  
_I know this can't be right._  
_Hey baby come on,_  
_I loved you endlessly,_  
_When you weren't there for me._  
_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_  
_I know that I can't take no more_  
_It ain't no lie_  
_I wanna see you out that door_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

"W-what?" I didn't even know what to say. "I said I want you back." No, I made up my mind.

"Why did your little whore of a girlfriend dump you." I was about to cry, he didn't know how much this hurt me. I was almost about to close the door when his foot stopped it. "She cheated."

_Bye Bye_  
_Don't wanna be a fool for you_  
_Just another player in your game for two_  
_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._  
_Bye Bye_  
_Don't really wanna make it tough,_  
_I just wanna tell you that I had enough._  
_It might sound crazy,_  
_But it ain't no lie,_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

Serves him right. "Good, know you know how I felt when you cheated on me." Tears where filling up in my eyes. I just couldn't do it. "Courtney! I didn't mean to kiss her." What's with this kid, does he thing I'm stupid.

"Bullshit Duncan! You meant to kiss her don't pull any of that crap on me." Yup, that broke it.I started to cry tears running down my cheeks. I tried to close the door but his foot still blocked it.

"Duncan, just leave!"

_(Oh, Oh)_  
_Just hit me with the truth,_  
_Now, girl you're more than welcome to._  
_So give me one good reason,_  
_Baby come on_  
_I live for you and me,_  
_And now I really come to see,_  
_That life would be much better once you're gone._

"No Courtney, I know what I did was wrong, just give me another chance." I laughed at that. "Another chance, you want another chance! Duncan I gave you many other chances, you blew them all, you broke my heart. No." He looked hurt, and I don't care. Ha, I never will either.

_I know that I can't take no more_  
_It ain't no lie,_  
_I wanna see you out that door_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._  
_Bye Bye_  
_Don't wanna be a fool for you_  
_Just another player in your game for two_  
_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_  
_Baby Bye, bye, bye..._  
_Bye Bye_  
_Don't really wanna make it tough,_  
_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)_  
_It might sound crazy,_  
_But it ain't no lie,_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

"But Courtney you don't understand, I-." I cut him off. "Duncan just leave! I completely understand, go." I motioned for him to leave and get back on his motorcycle."COURTNEY! You got this all wrong, quit jumping to conclusions."

_I'm giving up I know for sure_  
_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more_  
_Bye Bye_  
_I'm checkin' out_  
_I'm signin' off_  
_Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

I saw Jay pull up in the drive way and Duncan turned around. "Who the hell is that!" He yelled. "That's Jay, my boyfriend." He looked shocked, "Your boyfriend?" He asked. "Uh, that's what I said. Jay came up to us, and he looked mad.

"Duncan, I suggest you leave. Now." Jay gave Duncan a death glare. "Jay, honey just go inside. I can handle him." Jay looked at him again, then walked inside.

"Court come on, I still love you." He still looked hurt.

"You know what Duncan, if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me with Gwen," I started to cry again. "- if you loved me-." I stepped outside a little so he would back up giving me room to close the door. "- you would leave." I backed up and slammed the door shut and locked it. I was over him and would never take him back.

_Don't wanna be your fool_  
_In this game for two_  
_So I'm leavin' you behind_  
_Bye, bye, bye..._

**Duncan's POV**

'_I really screwed up.' _It's over, she'll never take me back... Ever. She has Jay, I guess he treats her the way I should have, he probably spends more time with her, doesn't hang out with other girls more then he hangs out with her.

_I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)_  
_But I had enough_  
_And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)_  
_Bye, Bye_  
_Don't wanna be a fool for you_  
_Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)_  
_But it ain't no lie_  
_Baby bye, bye, bye..._

I went and got on my motorcycle and drove to the nearest motel and booked a room and while I was lying in bed I realized that one wrong more or mistake in your life, could cost you, your future.

_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),_  
_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough)._  
_Might sound crazy,_  
_But it ain't no lie,_  
_Bye, bye, bye_

**Aww, I found that kinda sad. Oh well. But trust me I'm a HUGE DxC fan, but I felt like writing them a different way sooo, review I guess...**


End file.
